


折枝

by MadMirror



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Relationships: Saburo Arasaka/Goro Takemura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	折枝

抬头仰望墙上巨大的荒坂家徽时，竹村五郎常会产生不知身在何处的错觉。

不仅是因为这间办公室在世界各地都是一个模样，它过于空旷，一派缺乏功能性的传统风味，在这个年代放到日本以外的国家就会显得格格不入。竹村走过玄关的时候，已经看到召唤他来的人独自站在落地窗前等候，他低下头，放慢了脚步。

“荒坂大人。”

他刻意不去看那个背着手的身影，即使如此，心里也明白这不过是无谓的拖延。果然，荒坂三郎转过身来，朝他点头，“你来了，竹村。”

那把声音过于年轻却拖着老年人毫无朝气的腔调，其中呈现出的怪异感，让竹村不禁皱了皱眉。他从未见过荒坂赖宣独自一人站在这间办公室里的样子，而此刻那张脸就像一副不生动的画一样凝视着他。看到对方身穿并不适合这副外表的和服，呆板的模样，竹村越看越觉得像是被鬼附身了似的，虽然这也是某种意义上的事实。

“看到您身体无恙，真是太好了。”他谦恭地说。

“过来，到我旁边来。”

三郎并没有接他的话，而是招手令他过去。竹村绕过拦在前面的桌子，走到他身边。

“竹村啊。刚才华子向我提议，要我召开一个记者招待会，谈谈手术成功的体会。这倒是个好机会，向人们宣传一下我们的新项目。”

“是。”

“作为首个成功案例，我想我有这个义务。虽然在此之前，还有几个小问题要确认。”三郎举起一只手，凝视着它，缓缓握成拳又放开，“我还没有完全适应我儿子的身体，你大概也看得出来吧。其实我有过自己的考虑，干脆对外宣布荒坂三郎死了，以赖宣的身份继承公司。只不过华子的提议更有道理，她确实是长大了不少啊。”

“还请您不要勉强自己……”竹村忍不住抬起头，有些担忧地说。外表终究只是外表，气质和说话方式是没法骗人的，不过竹村此刻考虑的并非三郎所说的话题，而是终于找回了熟悉的感觉，在心中松了口气。他曾担心自己无法以和往常一样的心态陪伴在赖宣外表的三郎身边，现在看来，也许是多虑了。

“哼。比起让赖宣那家伙为所欲为，这还算不上勉强。”他转过身，在椅子上坐下，曲起手指以关节敲了敲大理石的桌面，“竹村，过来。”

“是。”

“把衣服脱掉。”

竹村深吸一口气。还是来了，他知道早晚会来，但是三郎从来没有在卧室以外的地方对他提出过这种要求。“在这里吗，荒坂大人？”

“你听到我说的了。”

他不再犹豫，利落地将黑色的西装外套脱下来，搭在桌边，装着手枪的枪套隔着布料甩在桌面上发出一声闷响。解开衬衫露出胸口的肌肤时，竹村不禁往毫无遮掩的落地窗那边看了一眼，外面一个人也没有。三郎没有让他停止，他就脱到一丝不挂，光着脚站在地板上。

“很好，哼哼……”三郎不断打量着竹村裸露出来的身体，发出的酷似赖宣的阴沉怪笑让竹村毛骨悚然。“原来如此，我想得果然没错……”

赖宣的手保养得当，没有外露的义体，也没有密布的色斑，却仍用一种老年人特有的扭曲而缓慢的姿态爬上他的裸体。蜘蛛般的手指沿着大腿外侧向上移动，沿途不时轻轻挤压和揉捏，像是厨师在检查动物肉类的弹性似的。竹村只觉得那双直勾勾的目光似乎是赖宣本人的，他也曾用这种赤裸的目光审视不在三郎身边的竹村，那种目光如果化为有形之物，应该就是此刻落在他身上的，蜘蛛般的触摸。

竹村不动声色地忍受着这种不适。在以前面对赖宣的觊觎时，他也是这样忍受过来的。赖宣的外表平平无奇，多数时候是个阴沉而暴躁的人，常会对竹村显出轻蔑的态度，只是既然竹村是父亲的情人，赖宣又向来是个叛逆的儿子，这轻蔑里难免带有一种跃跃欲试。

三郎站起来，按着竹村的肩膀，要他坐到桌子上去。冰凉的大理石桌面使他感觉自己更像砧板上的一块肉了。搭住肩膀的手在义体和肌肤的接缝处来回按压了两下，沿着金属的胸骨摸下去。“赖宣碰过你吗？”

“什么……？不，没有！”竹村不可置信地抬起头，由赖宣本人的脸问出这种问题，确实太奇怪了，但他急着想辩解，只好注视着那双眼睛。

“你不用紧张，我不是在审问你。”

“荒坂大人……”

三郎点了点头，表情突然从漫不经心一转为严肃，“我想，我的手术并没有成功。”

竹村像还没反应过来似的，仍皱着眉头，紧紧盯着三郎。

“醒来之后休养的这几天，我发现了一些奇怪的地方。以前不喜欢吃的东西，现在开始喜欢了，也会说出一些不像是我自己的话。问过以后才知道，这些都是赖宣的习惯。”

“您的意思是……”

“嗯。这个身体，看来还没彻底清洗干净啊，让我的灵魂印迹受到了影响。”

父亲如此谈论自己的儿子，本该让人觉得可怕。只不过在说这些话的时候，三郎的手一刻不停地放在竹村身上，将琥珀色饱满的肉捏出指痕，竹村感到那只手在他的躯干上游走，掐住一边胸肌，又像要触摸内脏的轮廓一样用力按压他的小腹和腰侧，最后伸向下体，握住软垂的阴茎。他闭上眼睛，耳边却仍能听到三郎那种平板的声音在继续刚才的话题。

“甚至对于女人，也久违地有兴趣了。竹村，你说说看，最近几年我对你如何？”

竹村思考着该怎样回答。早在好几年前，三郎要求他同床，就只会像今天这样地爱抚一番，想来是终于到了不能行事的年纪，又没兴趣去做相关的身体改造。最近一两年更是几乎不碰他了，多数时候两人只是并肩躺下睡觉，有时就只让竹村在床边守着。他想了好几个答案，最后才说：

“荒坂大人待我，就像我的父亲一样。”

三郎听到这话，爆发出一阵大笑，从笑声里竹村听到那种垂暮老人特有的沉郁之气已经消失，最后竟像是赖宣本人在笑。他不知道自己的回答有什么问题，只见三郎弯下腰，抓起他一只脚踝抬高，使他单脚踩在桌沿上，由此向着落地窗的方向打开了身体。竹村强忍住了合上双腿的冲动，却重心不稳向后倒去，只能以手肘支起身体。

“不错，不错！你是这么想的啊。今天叫你来，就是为了问你这个问题。”

“我……不明白您的意思。”

“我相信你对我的忠诚，只是你应该也能注意到赖宣对你有所图谋吧。”

锐利的目光居高临下地注视着竹村，那眼神让竹村猛地想起谋杀事件当天，赖宣挡在父亲的尸体前，逼视着他的样子，像在看着落入陷阱四肢折断的猎物。即使赖宣身上令竹村厌恶的部分将这对父子的气质完全区分开来，但他不得不承认，荒坂家的人是有共性的。那是即使在华子身上也有所体现的，捕猎者的凶狠与从容。

他听到三郎继续说：“我知道他有很多女人，还在夜之城养着一个性偶。这也就罢了，可是他贪心不足，竟然还想对父亲的东西出手。今天用他的眼睛看着你，我才终于理解了……竹村，你确实很美妙啊。比女人，不，你的身体比女人和男人都要美妙。”

他像是要证明自己的话一般紧紧盯着竹村的身体上下打量，轻抚他抬起的大腿内侧，露出思索般的表情。

“只是，这种感觉究竟是赖宣残留的灵魂影响，还是我重获青春的证明呢。你认为是怎样？”

“对不起，我不知道……”

竹村一动不动地半躺着，发出微弱的、挣扎般的应答。

三郎不满地哼了一声，推着竹村的腿使它们分得更开，另一只手摸上蜜色肉缝中暴露出来的入口。竹村垂下眼睛，看着桌面上摆设的花瓶，白色的瓷瓶托着以假乱真的微型松树景观，反射着冷冷的光泽。

真正的荒坂大人不会这样对他，这是他儿子会做的事情，竹村意识到这一点。在他的记忆中，三郎是一个正直的人，过于传统，以至于有时候会显得与这个时代脱节。初次见面的时候，年轻的竹村就为他的风度所倾倒，那时他还是一名普通的士兵。他在这位大人物的身上看到了当代人早已遗失的许多东西：严谨，克制，温和，即使后来成为他的情人，到了床上也是这样。无论三郎实际上带给竹村的是什么，他认为自己是得到了爱的。

而不是像现在这样，毫无尊严地在办公室的桌子上被玩弄。

房间里太亮，又太空旷了，即使空无一人，竹村仍有被窥视的感觉。手指在他体内摸索的动作仍像检查物件，少有情欲的意图，他便也试图把自己想象成没有生命的东西：大理石桌面的一部分，作为装饰摆放的花瓶，被杀死的尸首，被拂落的尘埃。他的灵魂沉寂了。高悬的荒坂家徽像是变得更加巨大，正沉重地压下来——在竹村嵌入脖子的义体上也有着同样的印记。他从未把那个图案视为绞索，此刻却为之感到窒息。也许赖宣真的还活在这个身体里，并对三郎的意识造成了一定的污染。竹村至今仍然记得那天在CEO办公室，赖宣的眼睛慢慢失去光彩的样子，那双眼睛此刻正注视着他，从他的双腿间投来目光，这让他产生了一种自己正在被鬼魂狩猎的错觉。

竹村想要挣脱正在玩弄他的那双手，那双眼睛，从这间过于开阔的办公室里逃走。为了阻止自己的这种想法，他闭上眼睛，想象着这是熄灯后的卧室，比他年长的男人有条不紊地开启他过于谨慎的情欲，他的身体在令人安心的爱抚中融化。他在白天恪守所有世俗的道德，是尽职而体面的保镖，这一切的回报就是被局限在黑夜中的，与自己仰慕之人的私情。

爱情，或许也可以这么说。

他静静地躺着，嘴角露出一丝微笑。只是他很快就发现自己的身体有些异常，后脑镶嵌的义体部件在桌面上摩擦出空洞的响声，片刻之后竹村才意识到，三郎进入了他，用赖宣的身体。被不熟悉的阴茎填满的后穴又酸又疼，麻木逐渐从腿根蔓延开来；他的爱情被玷污了。寄宿在那个躯体里他所爱的灵魂的气息变得微弱，竹村惊慌起来，他想要撑起身体，手却不小心将摆在旁边的花瓶推倒，白瓷清脆地摔碎在了地板上。

体温将冰冷的桌面烤热，汗水让肉体在上面黏住，又止不住地打滑，竹村感觉自己的灵魂也正摇摇晃晃地试图脱离这个躯壳。它太低等了：长久的禁欲让曾经熟于讨好男人的本性难以被抑制，两条有力的长腿卡在对方腰间，已经殷切地借着撞进来的力道贴上去了。荒坂赖宣的身体比他父亲年轻时要瘦一些，胯骨撞上竹村的臀，因为年龄的缘故，那地方更易堆积脂肪而显得丰腴，柔软地承受着疼痛。赖宣好像偏爱年长的女人。竹村突兀地想到这一点，他见过几个赖宣的情人，对他的性癖也有所揣测，但三郎却喜欢年轻温顺的类型，也许都是某种代偿吧，竹村说不上来。他因而为此刻三郎所表现出来的，对他这副已经过于成熟的肉体的狂热感到迷惑了。

一双手握着他的腰，将他被撞得向后位移的身体拖回来，竹村伸直手臂，摸索到桌子的边缘紧紧抓住。他挺直脊背，大腿打着颤，时间没过去多久却已经感到精疲力尽，三郎加快了速度，用他本人不会有的狂热态度狠狠掐住竹村腰上的肉。尖锐的疼痛从身体的各个部位传来，竹村觉得自己将要碎裂了，如果他决定此刻碎裂，也许就会永远碎裂，这倒很符合他心中那有点迂腐的武士道精神，他将毁坏自己完整的心，去为原来的荒坂三郎殉葬。

那正在享用他人的究竟是谁呢？如果赖宣的某一部分真的还活着，也许正在以这种方式来向他父亲宣战，自己的身体也只是战场，没有人会在乎战场被践踏到什么程度的。这不是三郎所为，也不完全是赖宣，竹村可以肯定的是，除非真正的死亡降临到这对父子的身上，这种情况将永远地持续下去，而他无法从中逃脱。

三郎俯下身吻他，带着汗水的嘴唇擦过竹村颤抖的眼睛，手指抚摸着他的额头，竟有些他们都还年轻时的温柔。这一切没能打动竹村，他以麻木的态度，在心里默默地等待这场诡异仪式的结束，他的灵魂放弃了抵抗躺回躯壳，感官所接收到的一切变得真实起来，如同彻底溺死后的人将会浮出水面。汗水的温度，肉体拍打的声音，体液浓厚的气味，剧烈而嘈杂的快感涌入他的神经，他凝视着眼睑内侧的黑暗，感到那些令他痛苦的东西渐次消散——曾经被荒坂三郎拥抱的温柔没有再回到他心中，而且不会再回来了，但此刻他的心里确实充满了快乐与解脱。

“你看，没必要担心，一切都很好。”竹村听到对方说。

“是的，荒坂大人。”

没有比这更好的了，他想。

-


End file.
